


Home Is With You（中文翻译）

by Lwnixndk



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Angst, Diabetes, Fluff, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwnixndk/pseuds/Lwnixndk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>氪星科技帮助超人将蝙蝠侠变回人类。<br/>Tumblr点梗：我觉得埃尔南为了让柯克痊愈什么都会做，然后为了柯克的安全忍痛把他推开（即使为了达到目的不得不刻薄的对他）。柯克会接受治疗的，因为他厌恶做一个吸血鬼，但是他会想办法把自己的超能力找回来。（也许参考一点马格努斯的纳米机器？） 然后回到埃尔南的身边，因为埃尔南救过柯克的命而且曾与他共同战斗，柯克决定要一辈子都待在他身边。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is With You（中文翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home Is With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428272) by [littlechinesedoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll). 
  * A translation of [Home Is With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428272) by [littlechinesedoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll). 



> 作者的话：  
> 我假设柯克自从十年前埃尔南在码头上找到他就跟他住在一起了, 就像他在电影里说的那样。我已经读了前传的漫画书, 也看了编年史。
> 
> 因为一个评论的提问而编辑了这段话:我假设埃尔南也会因为氪石而虚弱, 就像卡尔一样的氪星人, 虽然康只有一半氪星血统但是也会被氪石削弱。我不知道莱克斯从哪儿或者怎么得到的。他就是有，哈哈。我没有解释故事中的任何东西。 XD这只是个同人对它好一点
> 
> 还有，康纳和迪克绝对不会和柯克或者埃尔南有任何亲属关系。他们是完全不同的人，尽管在这个世界和Superbat有着差不多的关系, 都没有超能力。
> 
> 标题起得很烂，抱歉。
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 第一次翻译同人，翻译水平有限，欢迎大家去看原文。

柯克将几包装外卖的袋子放在了地上。“发生了什么？”他问道，盯着那些看起来像是私有物的东西被打包装好在一些大箱子和大包中，被零重力电梯运到楼下。“埃尔南？”  
埃尔南走进客厅，放下了更多的箱子。“你回来了，很好，”他冷冷的说。“你可以把食物放在客厅里，然后带着你的东西走人了，”  
柯克面色变得苍白。“什么？”他沙哑的开口，看着属于他的那些东西。“你要把我赶出去？”  
“当然，”埃尔南说道。“我矫正了你有用的部分，你还有什么理由留在这里？”他随手将旅行包扔在地上，将几件衣服塞到柯克手里。 这迫使柯克后退了一步。“但我没有别的地方可以去了，”他锁紧了双眉。  
“这跟我没关系，”埃尔南将最后一个箱子推到电梯上。“你包里有钱，外面还有辆卡车能带你去你任何想去的地方，还有些人帮你搬东西，”埃尔南转过了身，径直走向房间。  
柯克双手颤抖着变得冰凉，他跟上埃尔南，抓住他的手臂。“我不想走，我没有别的地方可以去，埃尔南，拜托你——”  
当埃尔南转身的时候旅行包掉在了地上，使柯克倒吸了口气。埃尔南眯起眼睛盯着他。“你对我已经没用了，我也不再需要你了。你已经停留的够久了，现在，你不再受欢迎了，”他从柯克手中抽出他的手“我•说•过•了•离•开•这•里，”

柯克猛地一颤，醒了过来，满身大汗，喘着气试图平稳呼吸，他看向床边床头柜上的电子钟。凌晨两点刚过，通常晚上这个时候他还在外面，以罪犯的鲜血为食。  
而现在，他正躺在床上，就像其他正常人一样。他是个人类。埃尔南用他的毅力和苦工，再加上氪星科技矫正了他的吸血能力。  
他用衬衫袖子擦去额前的汗，将腿垂在床边缓缓的摇动。月光照进房间，柯克抬头看向那轮新月。一个浅笑划过他的唇瓣，有时，他和埃尔南会一夜无眠直到天亮，在月亮和星星的光照下坐在塔顶，随便聊些东西，埃尔南吃着从附近的连锁快餐店买来的汉堡，而他在他身边喝着一杯人造的，有时是新鲜的血液。  
当他对人造血感到厌烦的时候埃尔南总是出人意料的给他弄些新鲜血液。那些血当然是从血库里弄来的。在他们都发誓不再杀人后他就得不到足够的新鲜血液了。从那之后他们出去伸张正义的时候他甚至都没有吃过一次零食。  
距埃尔南治好他已经两年了。距他将柯克赶出门已经过去两年了。距他和埃尔南最后一次像样的交流已经过去两年了。距他们最后一次在塔顶上聊天和共同进餐已经过了两年了。他们最后一次一起打击犯罪的夜晚已经过去两年了。  
两年对于一些人来说也许不长，对于其他人两年时光就如白驹过隙，但对于柯克来说不是，他感到度日如年，白天和夜晚感觉像是变得越来越长。当初埃尔南仅靠陪伴着他便缓解了他失去缇娜和威尔的痛苦。但当埃尔南还活着的时候便失去他是一种完全不同的痛苦，不管他如何转移注意力，这种痛苦都不会得到缓解或消失。  
他从未感到如此孤独和……不被爱着。  
他的公寓在哥谭边缘的地方，一个很冷的地方，即使暖气开着。早上晚些时候他会修理下。已经是十月末了，感恩节和圣诞节就快到了。但柯克不打算庆祝，再也不会了。他再没有其他人来分享节日的喜悦，以前通常是缇娜和威尔，但他们已经去世了，在他们还在世的时候他也不常与他们一同庆祝。如果不和他们庆祝，那么就是和埃尔南和贝卡，多数时候是和埃尔南。  
再说，每个他曾心怀感激的人不是死了就是将他赶出了家门。  
他想念埃尔南在过节时兴奋的脸庞，这使他小心翼翼的离开实验室加入他们的感恩节大餐。（这是一个特殊的场合，埃尔南会确保柯克能喝上新鲜的、温热的血液）或装饰圣诞树，或唱着走调的圣诞歌，甚至在万圣节乔装打扮一番去吓小孩子。  
也许他会点一大包外卖然后过自己的感恩节，感谢他爱的人留给他的所有美好的记忆，所有的风景，和经验，无论好坏。感谢埃尔南发现他。  
他叹了口气然后爬了起来，走到厨房去给自己倒杯水，然后在喝完后马上就回到了床上。  
他所看到的，所做的所有事都让他想起埃尔南。他与他一起住了十二年，在他做事的时候不见到他都难。

埃尔南笑着。“吃慢点！”他边说边试图从柯克手里拿走一个中餐的饭盒，这已经是他吃的第三碗炒饭了，而埃尔南甚至不知道他已经吃了多少个饺子了。  
他十五分钟前刚刚从香港飞回来，他认为柯克第一次真正的第一餐要吃好点，然后他在快速扫描过整个世界后，从中国上空飞过，觉得带些真正的中国菜回家也许不错。  
“不！”柯克任性的说，从沙发上下来，这样埃尔南就拿不走他的饭盒了，然后将一个饺子塞进了嘴里。  
“你要是继续吃待会会不舒服的，拜托把吃到给我吧柯克，我给你泡点茶然后你休息下，我保证待会儿我们能吃更多吃的，”  
柯克皱着眉头，盯着那盒炒饭。“但是这真的很好吃，”他嘴里塞的满满的说着，他已经几年没吃过饭了。  
“我知道，我知道，”埃尔南小心的拿着盒子，他以前从没有因为看到一个成年男人做这么幼稚的行为而感到如此开心。但是这是柯克应得的。他应该做他所想做的，感受他想感受的。“我们待会儿能吃更多，你想吃什么都行，我保证。但是现在你需要停下去休息，首先你要让你的身体适应，”  
“你保证？”他将眉毛皱在一起，试图去威胁这个世界上最强的男人。柯克希望这能奏效。  
“我保证，”埃尔南举起了他的右手。  
“我想试试烘培，”  
“以后你想烤多少糕点就烤多少，”  
过了一会儿，柯克不想交出食物，但是埃尔南只会想着对他最好的事。所以他放松了下来，交出了饭盒，“好吧，”  
“很好，”埃尔南松了口气。  
柯克哼唧着坐回了沙发，他确实吃的太多了。  
“我会给你倒点茶，”  
柯克抬头看着他，然后笑了：“谢谢你，”  
“不客气，”埃尔南回以一个微笑。

有的时候，他很担心。  
“朗斯特姆先生？你知道我能在哪儿找到这些书吗？”一个看起来昨晚没睡好的年轻人拿着张清单走向他。  
“让我看看，”柯克结果了清单，快速浏览了遍书名。其中有一些这家图书馆里有，他从衬衫前口袋里拿出了一支笔，在几个书名上做了记号。“这些你能在你常去的那个架子上找到，其他的书你可能得去旧书店里找找了，如果你想要更多相关的书……”柯克将纸翻了个面，然后写下了更多的书名。  
他已经在这家公立图书馆工作一段时间了，他看到这个学生，黑头发，蓝眼睛，带着一副无框眼镜，时不时的过来。根据他所圈出的书看来，他是个正在写论文的学生，他很高兴孩子们还会来图书馆，诚心对待学术研究。  
“谢谢你！”他感激的笑着说：“我会给你弄杯咖啡，朗斯特姆先生。”  
“你不必这么做。”柯克回以一个微笑，看着他急着去他最爱的地方。  
几个善意的小动作和言语，像这样的干扰，也不能让他中断担忧。  
他最担心的莫过于埃尔南的安危。尽管他知道没什么东西能够伤害他，但这不代表他没有情感，他会为政府的压力而紧张，或每天入睡前都要去拯救世界。如果他需要帮助怎么办？他们不确定贝卡会不会回来，埃尔南一个人孤零零的在家。  
柯克轻轻皱着眉毛将一些书放回书架，尽管他知道埃尔南会照顾好他自己，但这不意味着如果有个人去照顾他会对他有什么坏处。  
我已经矫正了你有用的部分。  
他希望埃尔南对他撒了谎，但是每一天他想着埃尔南最后对他说的那些话，他都发现他自己相信那些。没有了吸血鬼能力的他对于埃尔南来说是什么？最多就是个管家，而埃尔南甚至连这都不需要。  
埃尔南帮助他适应作为一个人类用了五个月，他对于他来说除了一个管家什么都不是。如果埃尔南感到他的工作失去了政府的帮助，他的线人会提供他指令和关于一切发生在地下犯罪世界的线索。  
在埃尔南帮助他适应做回人类的五个月里，埃尔南所做的只是向他表达了他和他在一起十二年里的虚假的喜爱与好感，他自私的想要争取的喜爱，和天真的信以为真的好感。  
他想他在吸血鬼能力还在的时候他会有能力呆在埃尔南身边，如果这种能力没能了结或是治愈。他是对的，埃尔南治好了他，了结了他的吸血鬼生涯，让他成为一个人类，也中断了他在他身边的权利。  
如果他的能力是埃尔南将他留在身边这么长时间的原因，那么他是否从未成为他的朋友？

“埃尔南，在你左转十几步的地方有个通往电梯井的们，”柯克的声音从Hernan的耳机里传出，“如果你向下三楼，你会在一楼电梯到汽车出口的路上碰上他们，”  
埃尔南跟着他的指示。“收到。”  
“小心点！别把证据给毁了！”柯克提醒他，听到门关上的声音，枪声和汽车引擎轰鸣着逃命的声音。他们还没搞清楚是谁拿着几个星期前被偷走的红太阳激光枪。柯克不希望两年前的事今天再次发生。  
他真的想出去。  
“别紧张，”埃尔南说着，突然一切都安静了。  
“发生了什么？你还好吗？你有没有受伤？”  
“我？受伤？”埃尔南嗤笑道“你应该问问他们。”  
“我在叫警察。”柯克边说边匆匆试图接上紧急热线。  
“没这个必要。”埃尔南戏谑的说道“你觉得我做的还不够显眼吗？”  
“911，有什么紧急情况？”  
Kirk打开了音频调节器然后发送了超人和贩毒成员所在的位置“刚刚在边境旁边的大楼里交火了……”  
埃尔南在另一条线里继续说着：“他们现在都昏过去了——！！”  
埃尔南突然大叫出声，然后是一阵像是混凝土破碎，碎石四处飞散的声音在断线之前传来。  
“埃尔南？”  
“埃尔南！”  
没有回答。  
“埃尔南•盖拉，回答我！”  
“什么？”  
柯克转过身。  
“最好摧毁这些，但在这之前我要先换个衣服。”埃尔南站在他们起居室的中间，身上的制服损坏严重，拿着看着像是红太阳激光枪的东西，把头发和肩膀上的碎石拂下来。他将武器丢在地上，“什么让你这么生气？”  
“你在哪里找到这些东西的？”Kirk无视了他的问题，问道：“这些是全部被偷的武器吗？”  
“哦，是的。”埃尔南毫无顾虑的说着：“被偷的武器，有个人从车厢里跳出来朝我开了一枪，我打中了一个柱子，那根柱子彻底毁了，幸好没把整栋楼都带倒。好消息是他是唯一一个还有意识的，否则他们火力全开我就从哪儿脱不了身了。”  
“你受伤了吗？”柯克关掉了电脑，朝他走去看他有没有受伤。  
“没有，但是现在恢复一下体力是再好不过的。”在一阵突然爆发速度而成的阵风中，埃尔南换上了一套备用制服。“我会解决这些的，现在我要去平流层里，放松下。”  
“你确定你没受伤？”柯克担忧的询问。  
“我很确定，所以别担心了好吗？我会飞到某个地方去买点吃的，所以什么都不用准备。”  
又是一阵大风，一秒钟都不到埃尔南就不在了。飞了出去，就像没被子弹打中一样。柯克叹了口气，摇了摇头。  
真是个麻烦的老板。

“朗斯特姆先生！”  
柯克挥手与管理员道别，然后关上了图书馆的们，“嗯？”这是这个星期早些时候来过的那个学生，他推荐了些书的那个，朝着他跑上了楼。  
“嗨，晚上好！”他笑道。  
“晚上好。”柯克回答道，“这么晚了你还在这里干什么？你这个时候应该待在家里。”  
“我只是想把这个给你。”他递给他隔壁咖啡厅最大份的一杯咖啡和一副手套。“这是热巧克力，你不用担心咖啡因会破坏你的睡眠。”  
寒冷已经使柯克的脸颊变得通红，而这个举动让他的脸变得更红。“谢谢你，你真好。”  
“我叫康纳•肯特。”他说，“我是哥谭的一名毕业生，非常感谢你推荐的那些书，他们真的对我的论文帮助很大。”  
柯克真诚地微笑“我很高兴。”  
“哦……还有…嗯…”康纳扭捏的说着：“我知道我上个星期一说了要给你买杯咖啡，但是太晚了，喝咖啡不是个好主意，只有我继父喜欢在半夜喝咖啡。”  
柯克抿了一口热巧克力，“谢谢你的饮料，这样我在走回家的时候更能忍受住寒冷。”  
“你走回家？”康纳说，“我继兄来接我了，我们可以带你一路！让我们带你一路吧，这是我最后能报答你的事了。”  
柯克轻轻笑了，“但是我只为你推荐了几本书啊。”  
“这帮我完成了论文。”康纳做了个快哭的表情，“我论文卡了好长时间，我继兄还一直取笑我毕不了业。”  
“我肯定你有能力取得一个好成绩。”  
汽车喇叭声响起，然后一辆造型优美的黑色豪车停在了图书馆门口。  
“噢。”康纳转过了身。  
后车窗摇了下来，露出了一个年轻人的脸，“康，快点！外面要去机场了！他们已经到了，我们在二十分钟内就要起飞了！”  
“迪克！”康纳下了几级楼梯，“朗斯特姆先生，这就是我继兄！快点！我们会带你一程！”  
“但是你不是急着——”  
“飞机还能等一会儿！”康纳跑下了楼梯，差点摔倒。  
“小心点！”被叫做迪克的年轻人带着怒气的说。  
“迪克！我们能载朗斯特姆先生一程吗？求你了！”  
“什么？我们没时间了！”  
“拜托！他就是给了所以对我有帮助的那些书的人！”  
“真的？快让他上来！”  
“而且，我不觉得他住的很远，他说过他走回家——朗斯特姆先生！来吧，快上车，外面越来越冷了！”  
柯克笑着跟上了他，啊，这就是年轻人的活力啊。

埃尔南漂浮在图书馆的上空，看着柯克上了那辆高档轿车，自从柯克在公立图书馆中找到了图书管理员的工作后他每天晚上都这么做。好吧，无论他做什么工作他都这样。  
他像这样已经或多或少两年了。  
“这样”的意思是，确保柯克按时上班，在晚上安全到家。他是个尾行者，他知道，这不好，但当他能看着柯克安全回家和从公寓里出来的时候，他觉得这样做也不错。他从未侵入他的私生活，不去听或者看他在他的公寓里做了些什么。  
因为如果有任何人哪怕只是试图在柯克回家的路上打劫他，他就会打破他们当初许下的永不杀人的誓言，杀了那个想着偷走柯克辛辛苦苦挣来的钱的婊子养的。  
他攥紧他的拳头，他要杀了他们所有人。  
他知道柯克能够自己处理，他曾经看到他上过些自卫的课程，有时体育馆的教练会教他如何正确的出拳。密切关注柯克实际上只是一个去看看他的理由。  
当他确定柯克已经进了他的公寓，锁好了每扇门之后，埃尔南独自一人飞回了家，给自己倒了杯卢瑟给他的掺了少量氪元素的白兰地。他总想知道喝醉了是什么感觉，现在他知道了，现在他也知道了伤害别人而使自己痛苦是什么感觉。  
他让自己看起来像个工于心计的混蛋，用他所知道的最糟糕的方式伤害了柯克，为了让他安全。  
这是为了他的安全。  
这全都是为了柯克的安全。  
只是他希望从什么东西哪里保护柯克安全？他不确定。当他灌下另一杯白兰地的时候他思考过这个问题，是工作的风险？是他所树的敌人会对他不利？  
如果着就是他想保护他不受其伤害的，这只是他个人的想法，他不知道他们相遇前柯克身上到底发生了什么，但他知道这足够糟糕以至于柯克决定不告诉他。柯克告诉了他一些零散的片段，但这不足以构建一个条理清晰的故事。这只是柯克做过的、没做过的和他看到过的少许碎片。 但是就算他不知道，他也明白这些记忆纠缠着他，吞没他。  
他讨厌这些，他讨厌柯克不得不与之为伴，他知道像这样成长的感觉不是他想让任何人承受的。即使一切他真心希望的是柯克生活中不再有他的噩梦，但他伤害柯克的甚至更深。  
所有的痛苦，所有他的废话都使柯克有这样感受。柯克是他的朋友，是他最重要的朋友，直到他抛弃了他，将他赶出去就好像他是他的眼中钉，肉中刺。  
他们曾经是朋友。  
但是埃尔南算得上那种朋友？  
有那种朋友会告诉他的朋友他再也用不上他了？有那种朋友会告诉他的朋友他家再不欢迎他了？有那种朋友会和他的朋友断绝关系？有那种朋友会把他的朋友扔到寒风中无家可归？  
一个差劲的朋友，这是事实，一个悲哀的混蛋。  
白兰地的杯子在埃尔南的手中破裂，液体洒在他的手上，滴到了地板上。他站在哪儿，站在一片黑暗的起居室的中央，准确的描述着自己，一个该死的朋友。  
就像他是一个怎样糟糕的儿子，一个糟糕的兄弟，就像他是如何伤害他的姐姐，让她坐上了轮椅，就像他如何伤害他的母亲，让她孤零零的死去，就像他如何故意不听从他父亲的命令，留他一个人面对妻子离世的悲伤，他伤害了柯克，离开了他。  
埃尔南最后一件想做的事就是伤害他，离开他，然后他就这么做了。  
伤害柯克来让他是个谎言，而埃尔南甚至也不知道什么是真相。

柯克戴上了头盔，露出了一个微笑，非常合身。穿上靴子，将使用界面装在面罩上。  
为了即将开始的测试所做的准备做好了。这不是他的第一次测试。他不知道花了多少休息日和失眠的夜晚来做这个，也不知道他测试了多少次。实际上，他将一些改进的记录写在一些小纸条上，但在那一刻由于过于兴奋而尖叫出声而一时无法想起。  
这是他用威尔留下来的技术加上一些能载网上买到的材料做出来的，如果不用就浪费了，但柯克尽可能地不去用它，至少不是现在。他的大部分装备被政府没收了，但他仍拿到了一部分，足以组装出一套他希望能够保护自己的制服了。  
他走向一个他几个星期前从一个慈善商店里买来的沙包，用他最大的力气击打它，就像体育馆里教练给他示范的那样。  
“砰”  
沙袋因他出拳的力量而炸开，他咧开了嘴发出了一阵真心的大笑。今晚会是一个测试的好时机。至少，他希望滑翔翼测试能够成功。然后他就有能力去见埃尔南，证明他至少不是无用的。

“没关系，”柯克做了个深呼吸，“你以前一直都这么做，现在没必要害怕。”  
他当然害怕。他现在没有增强的感官和力量了，但他希望他的肌肉记忆能够在不好打情况发生时救他一命。  
完整地穿上程控的带有装甲的制服，因这次特别的滑翔几乎尖叫出声。随着他的软材料和预先设定好程序的硬材料准备好，柯克站在公园附近的一栋建筑的顶端，他就准备降落在那个公园，或是撞到地面，取决于他的计算是否正确。  
柯克继续看着从他脚下站的五层楼的建筑到地面的距离，如果他继续看下去，他一晚上也跳不下去，所以，他闭上了眼睛，跳了下去。

一只脚踝扭伤和一些其他细小的伤口，幸好不需要缝针。  
尽管他已经在滑翔中切换过来，下落和向上攀升，也打开了靴子上的推进器，然而当他不小心将手臂倾斜成了错误的角度时他降落在一些建筑上超过半个小时，最后落在了下方公园里的一棵树上。  
柯克头晕目眩，但是很开心，对这个结果感到很激动。他现在唯一要做的就是想出一个方法让他能停在空中，不用他的手臂来保持所谓的翅膀的连接。  
所以现在，他坐在图书馆他的的桌前，翘着一只脚，拐杖放在一边，这只是个暂时的问题，因他为什么和如何常常‘从图书馆的楼梯上摔下来’而发笑。

埃尔南一拳砸在大都会边缘的一座废弃仓库的墙上，墙上的裂纹迅速向着四面八方蔓延。  
他没听错吧？柯克扭伤了脚？从楼梯上摔下来？连柯克自己都不可能相信而他要去相信他只是从楼梯上摔下来就扭伤了脚。  
他迅速飞向哥谭，确信他还有相当长的一段距离，想去看看柯克是否安好。通常他应该在整理书籍，检查是不是所有书架都跟他离开的时候一样整洁。然而他此时只是简单的坐在桌前，拿着一份报告和保管记录。  
埃尔南叹了口气，他没有理由待在这里。没有理由生气。人类的身体总是容易受伤，而且，既然没有任何人是柯克受伤的原因，他应该保持冷静。  
那天晚上他喝了好几杯白兰地，想着在柯克受伤的时候没有任何人去照顾他，想着如果不是他该死的愚蠢，也许这个人会是他。

“他还好吗？”贝卡皱着眉看着柯克端着一盆冷水和一条毛巾跑回埃尔南的房间。  
“还在发烧，”柯克回答道，“不用担心我们，我给他清洁的时候应该待在外面，”他将水盆放在一边的床头柜上，拉开了窗帘，这样阳光就能照进来。  
从那个夜晚起阳光就不再属于他，但是埃尔南需要它，他太过于虚弱了以至于不能到平流层中休整。  
“如果你需要帮助——”  
“我会的，”柯克打湿了毛巾，轻轻在埃尔南脸上按压，试图让他的体温降下来。  
贝卡离开了，留下柯克来照顾埃尔南。  
柯克不知道该怎么做。显然药物对埃尔南没有作用，而如果他决定把埃尔南放进灌满冰水的浴缸中浴室里的阳光又不够。  
“好冰，”埃尔南呻吟着。  
“你发烧了，你体温太高了，”柯克再次打湿毛巾，按上埃尔南的脸颊，“这可能是红太阳激光枪的影响，你被射中了太多次，你的免疫系统变弱了，”  
埃尔南试着发出笑声但是那听起来像是被勒住了脖子。“所以这和生病了差不多，”  
“对，”柯克边回答边重复着将毛巾用冷水打湿的过程。  
“我只是需要一点阳光，”埃尔南试着坐起来，但柯克把他推了回去。  
“我会照顾好这个，”柯克将床朝着那面作为埃尔南窗户的玻璃墙推去。这花了他一点时间，推动这张大床，还有一个大男人躺在上面，但是他做到了。他将床头柜也推了过去，这样那盆水就能在旁边，他就能继续努力降低埃尔南的体温。  
“昨天真是个大爆炸，”埃尔南看着柯克又一次打湿毛巾，“你是怎么支撑住的？”他问到。昨天柯克失去了他生命中最重要的两个人。  
柯克停顿了一下，决定不去回答，“你只用吸收阳光和休息，埃尔南，”  
“都听你的，医生，”埃尔南轻声笑了，合上了他的双眼。

柯克将装甲装回胸部，锁上了作为他实验室的房间的门。他倚在手杖上，从拐杖毕业了，他把钥匙放在电视遥控器旁边的碗里。至少他现在能用他的两只脚走回去了。他仍不能把太多重量放在受伤的哪只脚上，但这也让他走去上班轻松了很多。  
明天就是感恩节了。他在早上购过物了，想着也许他该庆祝一下，尽管他不打算烤火鸡。  
他去了厨房，从冰箱里拿了一罐啤酒。他嘭的一声打开它，喝了一大口，露出了个微笑，呼出了一口气，看着瓶子上的标签。埃尔南喜欢科罗娜啤酒。他们的啤酒从来没喝光过，总会搬一两箱回家。  
家。  
尽管柯克已经在这个公寓住了一段时间了，尽管他叫这个单元为家，他仍把埃尔南的房子当作他的家。也许，不论埃尔南是什么，哪都是他的家。埃尔南就是他的家。而他尽他所能回到家中。他也许在埃尔南在码头找到他的那一刻就这么决定了，在半夜，嘴里叼着只老鼠，把他带回家，将和他永远在一起。  
他被门上砰砰的巨响吓了一跳。  
已经接近感恩节前夕的午夜了。他不知道谁会在晚上这个时候来拜访他，并且是在假期。  
他从门上的猫眼看出去。  
倒吸了一口气，柯克迅速打开了门锁，拉开了门。  
“埃尔南！”

“柯克…”  
埃尔南跌跌撞撞地走进来，柯克放开了手杖，当他因为试着接住埃尔南时将重量放在了还未痊愈的那只脚上，他发出了一声抑制住的痛苦呻吟，然后到了沙发上。  
“埃尔南，你喝了多少？”柯克担忧的问到。埃尔南身上散发着酒精的气味。“你不该再喝卢瑟给你的东西了！”  
他一瘸一拐地尽快走去取回他的手杖，然后锁上了门。他给埃尔南倒了杯水，试着让他喝下去。他希望让人类清醒的方法也能同样作用于氪星人。  
“喝下去，”他边坐在他的身边边说到，将杯口压在埃尔南的嘴唇上。  
埃尔南舒适地喝完了这杯水，朝着柯克靠去。“我想你了，”他醉醺醺的口齿不清的说着。  
血液涌向柯克的脸上。他没听错吧？  
“Dios mio*，我好想你，柯克，”他将手臂圈住了他。（*西班牙语：我的上帝）  
颤抖着，柯克回抱住他。  
“我很抱歉，”埃尔南继续说着，开始有些哽咽、“我不是有意这么做的，我只是想让你安全。你一点都不没用。我多么渴望让你回家，但是我不知道该如何开口，我真的只是想让你安全。求你回来。我很抱歉，真的，求你原谅我，回来把，”  
“没事了，”柯克在他的背上画圈以让他冷静下来。“没事了，我原谅你，我也很想你，埃尔南，”他更紧地拥住他。  
“你受伤了，”他抽噎着，看着柯克的脚。“你怎么受伤的？”  
“在我试我的新蝙蝠装的时候伤的，”柯克诚实地回答道。“我很兴奋想向你展示，去证明我不是没用的，这样我就能再次和你住在一起，但是当我测试的时候受伤了，”  
埃尔南看着他的眼睛。“你不是没用的！我只是因为我的愚蠢而这样编造的！我很抱歉这么说你！”  
他让埃尔南将这些全部喊出来，当他将自己发泄完了后，在他帮他躺上他的床休息之前，他又给了他一杯水，他将他散发着酒精气息的平常衣物脱了下来，但是当他将他的手从床单上抬起之前，埃尔南抓住了它。  
“别走。”  
柯克叹了口气，温情的摇了摇头。他的前老板，喝醉了躺在他的床上，多么麻烦。  
柯克用手轻轻理了理埃尔南的头发，亲吻他的额头，爬上了床和他躺在一起。“晚安，埃尔南。”

埃尔南醒来的时候头痛欲裂。这不算糟糕，远非他死命喝酒时那么糟糕，当醒来时颅骨开裂一般的头痛让他意识到自己真的远离了太阳，因为阳光刺伤他的眼睛。  
他睁开了双眼。  
等等。  
这不是他的房间。  
他试图移动，但有什么重物压在他的手臂上，什么温暖的物体在他的胸前。他看向左边，然后看到了柯克压在他的那边，在盖着他们的被子下衣着完整，睡的正香，将他的手臂当作枕头，手搁在他的胸膛上。  
他喝醉了然后见了柯克。这是柯克的公寓。在哥谭。他记得他昨晚所说的所有话。就像场梦一样。他也记得柯克所有说的和做的。  
“我告诉威尔我在我一生里有两个爱着的人，”  
柯克醒来了。  
“我从未意识到，当我遇到你之后会变成三个，”  
沉默。  
埃尔南坐起来，小心的把柯克从他身上剥下来。他看着柯克，将他的体重压在左臂上。“而我当你离开的时候意识到，我需要你，远比我想的更加需要，”他停顿了一下。“我需要你因为我爱你。”  
柯克给了他一个倾心的微笑，然后触碰到他的脸颊。“是吗？我也爱你，”  
“我想让你回来，”  
“我很乐意和你一起回家，埃尔南，”  
埃尔南回以微笑，将他的手放在柯克的脸上。“我们回家吧。”


End file.
